1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarization switching device and a driver of the polarization switching device, and a method of driving a polarization switching device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A 3D image display technology typically creates a three-dimensional effect of an object using binocular parallax, which is the most important element for recognizing a three-dimensional effect at a short distance. In other words, when different 2D images are directed to the left eye and the right eye, respectively, and the image directed to the left eye (“left eye image”) and the image directed to the right eye (“right eye image”) are transmitted to the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are fused in the brain to be recognized as a 3D image having depth perception.
A three-dimensional image display device uses the binocular parallax and is classified into a stereoscopic type using glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or the like and an autostereoscopic type in which a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier, or the like are disposed in a display device without using glasses.
According to the polarized glass type, a polarization switching panel, a patterned retarder, or the like are separately attached to a general LCD panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.